User blog:TheJasbre202/Production Code Ordering for B
Here's my speculation of the actual production season guide, production order, as shown in the third part of the taint of greatness documentary near the beginning, Judge said 30-35 eps a season and 7 seasons were made (at the time of 2006), so here's the order, and i think, Blood Drive to The Butt-Head Experience is Season One (as said in the first part, the studio only had 2 eps completed by March so it was a late start by that May) and then Comedians to Closing Time / A Very Special Xmas with B&BH is Season Two (Most Wanted aired in March, 3 months after the rest of the season, while "Season 4" began 10 days later, like a preview of what would come of that season), Most Wanted to Liar! Liar! is Season Three (the airtime between these has no big breaks or anything, the season aired in 4 months lol), Held Back to Dream On is Season Four (no big breaks like before, but Judge never said "Season 5" had 50 episodes.) Candy Sale to Steamroller is Season Five (April preview of episodes of what's to come of that summer's moronathon episodes, and the reason why the Halloween special or any of "Season 6" isn't a part of this is because there's a noticable difference in the color between Season 5 and 6, 6 has more realistic colors and 5 has more colorful colors), "Season 6" remains Season Six, with the 20 episode count because of the film being made after so they cut episodes and saved them for Season 7 when they got back to the show most-likely, and "Season 7" remains Season Seven because of the new format that season had. # Frog Baseball # Peace, Love & Understanding SEASON 1 # Blood Drive # Door-To-Door # Sign Here # Balloon # Customers Suck # Heroes # Home Improvement # Stewart’s House # Yogurt’s Cool # Babes R Us # Friday Night # Scientific Stuff # At The Sideshow # Be All You Can Be # Washing The Dog # Lawn & Garden # Burger World # Bedpans & Broomsticks # Good Credit # Way Down Mexico Way (Part 1) # Way Down Mexico Way (Part 2) # For Better Or Verse # Beware Of The Butt # At The Movies # Sick # No Laughing (Part 1) # No Laughing (Part 2) # Baby Makes Uh, Three # The Butt-head Experience SEASON 2 # Comedians # Carwash # Couch-Fishing # Kidnapped (Part 1) # Kidnapped (Part 2) # Naked Colony # Tornado # Incognito # Cleaning House # Scratch ‘N’ Win # Scared Straight # Sperm Bank # Citizen Butt-head (Part 1) # Citizen Butt-head (Part 2) # True Crime # The Trial # Ball Breakers # Buff ‘N’ Stuff # Canoe # The Crush # Eating Contest # Foreign Exchange # Beavis and Butt-head Meet God (Part 1) # Beavis and Butt-head Meet God (Part 2) # Young, Gifted & Crude # Plate Frisbee # Politically Correct # Sporting Goods # Closing Time # A Very Special Christmas With Beavis and Butt-head SEASON 3 # Most Wanted # Wall Of Youth # Cow Tipping # Trouble Urinating # Rabies Scare # They’re Coming To Take Me Away, Huh Huh # Jump! # Pumping Iron # Let’s Clean It Up # 1-900-BEAVIS # Water Safety # Blackout! # Late Night With Butt-head # The Final Judgement Of Beavis # Pool Toys # Madame Blavatsky # Beavis and Butt-head’s Island # Figure Drawing # Date Bait # Butt Is It Art? # Right On # Manners Suck # The Pipe Of Doom # Safe Driving # Mr. Anderson’s Balls # Patients Patients # Teen Talk # Crisis Line # Beavis and Butt-head vs. The Vending Machine # Generation In Crisis # Radio Sweethearts # The Great Cornholio # Liar! Liar! SEASON 4 # Held Back # Killing Time # Beard Boys # Choke # Safe House # Hard Sell # Walkathon # Temporary Insanity # Dude, A Reward # Walking Erect # Career Day # Plastic Surgin’ # Take A Number # Beaverly Buttbillies # Tainted Meat # Stewart Moves Away # Top O’ The Mountain # Party # Wet Behind The Rears # Bad Dog # Lightning Strikes # Dream On SEASON 5 # Candy Sale # Animation Sucks # What’s The Deal? # The History Of Women # To The Rescue # I Dream Of Beavis # Pregnant Pause # Here Comes The Bride’s Butt # Screamers # Beavis, Can You Spare A Dime? # Skin Trade # Oil Change # Buttniks # Bang The Drum Slowly, Dumbass # Another Friday Night # Tired # Close Encounters # Womyn # Premature Evacuation # Whiplash # Spare Me # Patsies # Murder Site # Spanish Fly # Sexual Harassment # Bus Trip # Green Thumbs # Steamroller SEASON 6 # Bungholio - Lord Of The Harvest # The Mystery Of Morning Wood # U.S. History # Feel A Cop # Date Watchers # Blood Pressure # Babysitting # Vidiots # Stewart Is Missing # Gang Of Two # Sprout # Prank Call # No Service # Yard Sale # P.T.A. # Substitute # Shopping List # Buy Beer SEASON 7 # Butt, Butt, Hike! # Vaya Con Cornholio # Evolution Sucks # Ding-Dong-Ditch # Just For Girls # A Very Special Episode # Dumbasses Anonymous # Underware # Head Lice # Cyber-Butt # Nose Bleed # Citizens’ Arrest # Pierced # A Great Day # On Strike # Follow Me # Nothing Happening # Take A Lap # Shortcuts # The Bride Of Butt-head # Special Delivery # Woodshop # T.V. Violence # Canned # Garage Band # Impotence # The Miracle That Is Beavis # Shopping Cart # Inventors # Die Fly! Die! # Drinking Butt-ies # Work Is Death # Breakdown # Graduation Day # The Future Of Beavis And Butt-head # Speech Therapy # Leave It To Beavis # Butt Flambe # Our Founding Losers # Beavis And Butt-head Are Dead Category:Blog posts